Chorrol (Oblivion)
Chorrol is a major city in Cyrodiil, located in the Great Forest, near the Hammerfell border. The city itself is heavily fortified as it serves as county seat for County Chorrol. Weynon Priory, a monastery of the Order of Talos, is located nearby. To the east is Castle Chorrol, home of Countess Arriana Valga, a widow. Countess Alessia Caro of Leyawiin is her daughter. Description Chorrol is the county seat of County Chorrol, and is ruled by Countess Arriana Valga, and mother of Alessia Caro, Countess of Leyawiin. Chorrol is located in the Great Forest, near the Hammerfell border. The city itself is heavily fortified as it serves as the county seat for County Chorrol. Weynon Priory, a monastery of the Order of Talos, is located nearby. To the east is Castle Chorrol, home of the widowed Countess Arriana Valga. Countess Alessia Caro of Leyawiin is the daughter of Arriana Valga. Chorrol is the closest city to the entrance of the Imperial City. The road between the two swiftly slopes to Chorrol and travels though Fort Ash. Chorrol and Bruma are the only two cities in Cyrodiil without a major river in close proximity. Count and Countess Countess Arriana is a devout follower of Akatosh. Her husband, Count Charus Valga, was a staunch Defender of the Faith and follower of Stendarr, and his death in battle against the Nord clansmen of Skyrim was greatly lamented by his people. The Countess holds court every day in the Great Hall. Districts of Chorrol There are five main districts of Chorrol. When the player enters the gate, they find themselves in Fountain Gate, before the pool and statue of the Saint of Sancre Tor, in memory of all who died in that battle. Around the fountain are the two inns, the general store and the smith. One street leads east to the castle, one north to the Great Oak Place, one west to Chapel Street and West Chorrol. Chapel Street leads west to the Chapel, past the book store, and thence to the crude shacks gathered around the well of West Chorrol. Around the Great Oak Place are the Mages Guild and the Fighters Guild, and many large houses. Chorrol's Guilds The Fighters Guild members are led by Vilena Donton, and can be found around the Great Oak Place, north of the statue of the Saint of Sancre Tor, south west of the north gate. The members of the Chorrol Mages Guild are for the most part shiftless scholars and students who spend their time reading, quarreling, and brewing foul concoctions. They are well spoken and well educated, but what good is such learning if they fail to improve their souls by penitence and prayer? You may purchase spells and potions from these persons, but it will only encourage them in their irreverent amusements and wicked idleness. Goods and services The proprietor of Northern Goods and Trade, Seed-Neeus, is an Argonian. It can be found directly to the left after entering the gate. The smith of Fire and Steel, Rasheda, can be found past Northern Goods and Trade. Renoit's Books is found adjacent to Fire and Steel. There are two places where the player may purchase food and lodging: The Oak and Crosier and the Gray Mare. Points of interest *Arborwatch – Chorrol's house for sale, at 20,000 *Castle Chorrol *Chapel of Stendarr *Chorrol Fighters Guild *Chorrol Mages Guild *Fire and Steel – Buys, sells, and repairs armor and weapons *North Country Stables - Outside southern gate *Northern Goods and Trade – General goods store *Renoit's Books – Bookstore *The Grey Mare – Lodging and tavern *The Oak and Crosier – Lodging and tavern *Weynon Priory - Just southeast of the city Houses *Alberic Litte's House *Casta Scribonia's House *Eugal Belette's House *Francois Motierre's House *Jirolin Doran's House *Malintus Ancrus' House *Modryn Oreyn's House *Reynald Jemane's House *Rimalus Bruiant's House *Valus Odiil's House *Vilena Donton's House Quests Quests which start in Chorrol. *Canvas the Castle *Separated at Birth **Leads to Legacy Lost ***Leads to Sins of the Father *Shadow Over Hackdirt *The Killing Field Fighters Guild Fighters Guild quests in Chorrol are given by Modryn Oreyn. *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart *Trolls of Forsaken Mine *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Mages Guild *Chorrol Recommendation Bugs *It is possible to climb over the walls and out the city. *Jump on the low rock wall on the north side of the Fighters Guild. *Jump onto the wooden target, then the overhang, and then the main roof. *From the chimney, jump onto the roof of the Mages Guild. *Get as close as possible to the chapel and jump onto it. *Head around to the north side of the chapel then jump onto the city wall and out. See also *Guide to Chorrol Appearances * * (Chorrol (Online)) References ru:Коррол pl:Chorrol Category:Oblivion: Cities Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Category:Oblivion: Locations